


Three's the Perfect Number

by mammonbub



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sweet, gender neutral reader, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonbub/pseuds/mammonbub
Summary: MC's treasured moments with Mammon and Beel :)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	Three's the Perfect Number

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom horny as fuuuuuuuuuuuck so lets cleanse this mess with a lil bit of fluff........and THEN go read sum smut aHA LMAOOo

I was on the way to the cafeteria with Mammon and Beel. When we got there, they made me save a table for the three of us. "Ya want your usual, right? Human beef steak and steamed veggies?" Mammon asked. I nodded, happy at the fact that he memorized my order, "Yes, please! And grab me today's dessert too, if there's still any." "Roger that, ma'am," he then took off while Beel was already in line, ready to consume every bit of R.A.D.'s food supply. As I waited for the two of them to come back, someone tapped on my shoulder--it was my classmate in Devildom History.

"Uh, hey, MC. I know we haven't talked much, but I was thinking..." I looked at him, smiling, waiting for a continuation. "Maybe you'd wanna grab a bite or--" he then stopped abruptly and gulped. He was looking at something behind me, so I turned around, only to find the Avatars of Greed and Gluttony glaring down our poor classmate. "Y-you know what? Nevermind! E-e-enjoy your lunch!" he stuttered before sprinting back to his friends. Mammon and Beel then put their trays down the table and sat on the seats beside me. "Why'd you scare him off?" I asked them both while I took my steak from the tray.

"He was hitting on you, MC," Beel said as his eyebrows furrowed, munching down a couple of cheeseburgers. "You're too good for him." Mammon scoffed, "Duh! Hell, he doesn't even deserve to look at ya!" I felt my cheeks burn a bit, but I just laughed it off. "Well damn, you two. Don't go making me blush for no reason!" I wrapped my arms around their necks and ruffled their hair. Beel continued to munch down his food and Mammon cleared his throat, both demons' cheeks dusting a little red. Little did I know, their actions actually had quite the meaning to them. _I don't want anyone else near you,_ the two demons thought.

"Phew, finally." I sighed in relief as the teacher dismissed the class. Tomorrow was Saturday, so that means I can laze around later and binge watch the anime Levi recommended when I get to the House of Lamentation. As I packed my things, Beel rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me. "What's up, you big ball of fluff?" I asked as I rubbed one of his arms.

"I'm hungry," he sighed. That made me chuckle, _of course, why did I even bother to ask._ I guess going home early to watch a show wasn't an option for this demon with a bottomless stomach. I stood up with Beel's chin still resting on my head, making me duck a little. He then moved down to my shoulder, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Ice cream sounds good right about now, what do you think, Beel?" His face glowed after hearing my suggestion. He then took me by the hand and we both quickly made our way out the classroom. Too bad Mammon couldn't come, Lucifer made him stay and help with student council duties as punishment for picking a fight with Satan again. I can clearly imagine his annoyed face right now. 

When Beel and I got to the ice cream parlor, we immediately eyed the new item they had: a three-layered ice cream trifle. Beel's mouth was already watering, but I couldn't blame him. I think I was too, the picture on the menu alone made me crave for it. We ordered two trifles, one for each of us.

I ordered one with chocolate and vanilla ice cream drizzled with extra chocolate syrup. Beel, on the other hand, ordered 5 more scoops of strawberry ice cream and a few other toppings I can't even try to fathom the taste of—this was Devildom after all. When the waitress arrived with our trifles, Beel and I looked like little kids about to receive gifts for Christmas.

The Avatar of Gluttony wasted no time at all and started eating his mountain of ice cream. My tastebuds danced as I ate my first spoonful. It was heavenly... er, hell-ly? in this case? To no surprise, Beel already licked his bowl clean in a few minutes. "Mmm, that was great," he grinned as he rubbed his stomach, but frowned soon afterwards. "But I still want more," he pouted, eyeing my partially eaten trifle. I couldn't finish all of this by myself, but even if I could, how could I resist Beel: The demon equivalent of a big puppy?

I smiled, scooping a chunk of ice cream and held it in front of him, "Say 'aaahh' Beel!" His cheeks immediately turned pink, but he happily obliged, taking in the deliciousness of the ice cream. I then pushed the trifle towards him, telling him he could have it. To my confusion, he pushed it back, looking away. "Can you... keep feeding me?" He requested, struggling to keep eye contact. I couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. I mean, he was always cute, but this definitely was a highlight of his adorable moments.

As time passed, I kept feeding this ball of fluff and talked about various things until the trifle was completely gone, toppings and all. Despite having only a few bites of ice cream, I got to the House of Lamentation satisfied. I think Beel was too, his smile never faded the whole way home. After dinner with the brothers, I rushed to my room and started up the anime I was going to binge watch the whole night.

Just when I was about to lie down, there was a rhythmic knock on my door. That was definitely Mammon, he made sure to make his knock distinct from the others, one reason being a sign that he couldn't speak loudly because he's hiding from Lucifer, and the other reason? He just wanted to be different. After all, he was THE Great Mammon, unique and never like the others. After a while, it just became a habit.

"Come in, it's open," I said as I propped myself down the bed. He then came in, closed the door, and proceeded to walk towards me. "Why were ya in a hurry, MC?" He asked worriedly. "Ya sick or something?" I let out a small laugh, "No, silly! I've been waiting a whole week to watch this show so I left the dining hall in a hurry," I then patted the side of my bed. "Come on, watch with me! Levi said this is a really good anime."

And without hesitation, the demon of greed got in the bed with me and snuggled closely. "Ahh, this is the life," he murmured under his breath. A couple of episodes later, there was another knock on my door. I paused the show and got out of bed, making Mammon groan. "Now who the hell would come at this hour?" I shot him a mockingly confused look, "Uh, you???" He got embarrassed and made faces when I turned around to open the door. It was Beel, his hair disheveled and pillow in hand.

"MC, I had a nightmare again. Can I sleep here tonight?" He pleaded. "Of course, Beel. Mammon and I are watching a show, come join us," I took his hand and led him inside. "Scoot over, Mammon. Let's give Beel some space." The demon of greed groaned once again, but did what he was told. When he moved to the left, I crawled on the bed and Beel followed suit.

I laid my head on Mammon's chest and Beel decided to lie down between my legs, using my stomach as his pillow. There were still a few more episodes left, but I could already feel my eyes closing slowly. I took the remote from my nightstand and turned off the TV and went back to my original position.

Mammon then wrapped his arms around me, his eyes already closed. I moved my free arm down to ruffle Beel's hair, making him hum as he slept soundly. They say three's a crowd, but right now, three's the perfect number. ❤️


End file.
